


Nobody's  Fred and Ginger

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Het, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Eric fills Alexx in on what she missed on a night out.
Relationships: Calleigh Duquesne/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 1





	Nobody's  Fred and Ginger

Alexx looks up when she hears the door opening, smiling warmly at Eric, who looks far more awake than she would have believed possible at this hour of the morning, certainly given what she thinks he would have got up to last night. "Alexx," he says, his voice strong, alert. "What have you got for me?"

She fills him in on the pertinent details that she knows so far, before attempting to extract some information from him. "So, don't keep me in suspense," she chastises him. "How did last night go?"

She's grinning, and he chuckles, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Remind me never to go out with Calleigh and Speed again."

His dry tone makes her laugh out loud. "Playing third wheel's not your style huh?" Because the three of them have gone out countless times, but last night was the first time since Calleigh and Speed had admitted to what most people had known for months, that they were dating.

"Oh, believe me, that was the least of my worries."

Alexx lifts an eyebrow, looks at him curiously, because this does sound interesting. "Oh?" she prompts, pretty sure that it's not going to take much to get Eric to talk; after all, it sounds like this is something he's eager to share.

"Let's just say we spent most of the night on the dance floor."

Alexx knows she's missing something, because on the rare occasions that she's joined the three of them on a night out - and she briefly considers that she might have to do so more often in future - she knows that Eric and Calleigh spend a lot of time on the floor, usually leaving herself and Speed hugging the wall.

"Since when is that unusual?"

"For me and Calleigh? It's not. For Speed to join us?" Eric lets the question hang in the air, and Alexx nods in acknowledgement. "But what's more unusual was the show the two of them put on…put it his way, they're nobody's Fred and Ginger."

Alexx frowns, not understanding, and Eric gives her a dead-eyed glare, helping the penny to drop. "Oh, so there was a little dirty dancing going on," she surmises, leading to another chuckle from Eric.

"I don't know about dancing," he allows, "But it was definitely dirty." She barely keeps a snort of laughter back at his words, and he nods, as if he thinks that she doesn't believe him. "They were all over each other."

Alexx shakes her head. "For two people who were so worried about keeping it quiet…" she murmurs, and Eric nods.

"Yep," he agrees. "You missed one heck of a show."

She grins up at him. "When's the next night out?" she asks. "I'm going to have to join you."

"I'll let you know," he promises. "You'll page me with the results?" He points to the body, and she nods.

"Sure thing." There's a pause, and he's at the door by the time something occurs to her. "I take it I shouldn't mention this around Horatio?" Because he's the only one who doesn't officially know about the two of them, and that's only because he's the boss, and it would get too complicated.

Eric nods. "But Calleigh and Speed…"

"Oh, they're fair game," she agrees, the two co-conspirators exchanging one last smile before going back to work.


End file.
